In the prior art, two dielectric waveguide cables are generally connected with each other in a face-to-face connecting manner, which is substantially the same as that of connecting two optical cables. In order to form such a connection, it is necessary to first cut an end face of each of the two dielectric waveguide cables with high precision and then precisely align the end faces of the two dielectric waveguide cables, so that axes of the two dielectric waveguide cables are aligned with each other.
Since it is necessary to cut and align the end faces of the dielectric waveguide cables with high precision to form the prior art connection, cutting and aligning errors must be controlled to below 0.01 mm, which results in a high manufacturing cost.